After the 19 Years
by Awesome Gin
Summary: Just a fic about Al going to school. Terrible at summerys.Al P./OC,Rose/scop First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter If I did I would have made Sirius, Hegwig, Tonks and Remus live. I only own the plot & the characters you don't recognize.

P.S. I'm American So Excuse the California accent for I may slip & this is my First Fan Fic. 

_**Main Characters You Wont Recognize:**_

Eve McCarthy~ Redhead, Blue Eyes, 4'-11", Weight: 80, Muggleborn

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**_

"I'm on the Hogwarts express, I'm on the Hogwarts express, I'm on the Hogwarts express, yahoooooo!" I sang in my head.

I looked around for my best friend, who is also one of my many cousins.

"Albus!!!" A voice said. I turned around and there was Rose (my Cousin). "Want to go find a compartment?" She questioned.

"Sure" We walked to the back of the train and sat in the last compartment. We sat for ten through 12 minutes before our "Quidditch Talk" was interrupted.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I looked up to see a redhead that was not part of my family. She had flame red hair similar to my mothers and her eyes… they weren't that "sparkling Diamonds and Sapphire" eyes but Turquoise eyes.

"Fine with me, Rose?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Of course." She said. Yah!!! "Al, can you help her with her trunk?" A Chance to show my wand skills, of course!

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the trunk levitated to the rack.

"Wow." The Cute Girl said. "Was that The Levitation spell? It was cool." She liked it!!!

"My Father taught me." I said in a nonchalant manor, "What's your name?"

"Eve McCarthy, Muggleborn. You?"

"Albus Potter"

"Please to meet you." Then as if she didn't meet someone famous she turned to my cousin. "Yours?"

"Rose Weasely" Then they started talking about our world and others,

I didn't listen until I heard "Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Asked Eve. I launched into

a full explanation of the game. "I like the sound of those bulggers"

"Bluggers." I said

"My family and I are Quidditch~fanatics."

"Sweet"

"'Sweet?**'**"

"I'm American. I came to my Father 2 years ago." She looked really sad, really sad.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Malfoy came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter If I did I would have made Sirius, Hegwig, Tonks and Remus live and Umbrige die. Muh ha ha ha . I only own the plot & the characters you don't recognize.

P.S. I'm American So Excuse the California accent for I may slip & this is my First Fan Fic. 

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Eve's Point of view:

_Where we left of:_

_Malfoy came in._

Albus swinging his head gracefully around, and blinked those gorgeous jade eyes. (they look like jade not emeralds!!)

The new boy was very pale with gray eyes. Platinum blond hair that drifted into his vision was well placed but not slicked back with a ton of grease. He looked shy but confident which was strange.

"May I sit here? All the others are full."

"Fine with me. Do you have objections?" I said looking at Rose & Albus.

"None" they both said with a little hesitation. He heaved his trunk on the only space left and sat down next to Al.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy, You are?"

"Evie McCarthy"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"This is Rose Weasely And Albus Potter." "A pleasure to meat you. My father talks well of your parents."

"Really?" Albus said, looking surprised. How can he be so full of expression yet be cute the entire time? Darn lucky guy.

"Yes. Father says your fathers saved his worthless hide many times… Your mums, too."

"Never knew that…Huh." Albus muttered bemused.

"O-my-god. I can see the castle!!! We better get dressed." Exclaimed Rose thoroughly exited.

"I take my cue to head out and go." Said Al getting his robes from the bag by his side while Scorp did the same. Then they went out as Rose & I started to change.

We donned on our robes as they came back, Scorp muttering about his stupid robes being big on him. He'll grow into them.

We headed out of the train following the sound of someone bellowing, "First years over hear! This way please!!!! First years over hear!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The owner of the bellowing person was a 9-foot tall man. He looked very dangerous at first but you could see a twinkle in his eyes. "Hello Al, Rose. I remember you when I could fit you both in one fist." He said, his eyes twinkling like shinny stones.

"Yah but that was when I was 2 months old, and Rose was 5 months old." Al said smirking, ", you couldn't do that now unless you grew humongous or I shrank Hagrid. This is Eva & Scorpius by-the-way." He said while we got into the boats.

"Very true. Nice to meet you youngsters." He said then spoke to the rest, "4 to a boat only!! Come on."

We all got into a boat and it started heading out to the water. The water was black and stirring a little. The boat started to rock a little precariously then suddenly it gave a huge jolt and I feel in to the water.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed bloody murder!

"Eva!!!!!" Albus yelped.

The water was freezing and stirring really wildly and I was pretty sure that there was an animal in the water. Then I herd a splash. Something was puling me though the water toward the boats. Al had jumped in this dangerous, icy, stupid, monster filled lake to drag me back! We got to the edge of the boats when Hagrid pulled us both out of the water and gave us his huge coat. He put us with Rose and Scorp who made sure we were all right and Rose said it was so ironic since she has had that worry since her cousin James, Who is also Albus's brother wrote about the storm that occurred during his trip across the lake.

We headed in side and was lectured about the school rule and houses. Then the sorting started.


End file.
